Digital cameras equipped with optical image stabilizers are in widespread use today. Optical image stabilization is a technique for correcting an optical axis using a vibration detection element for detecting vibration of a camera and also using a drive element for moving the position of the lens in such a direction as to counteract the displacement due to the vibration. In optical image stabilization, it is required not to correct vibration intentionally provided by a user to the camera. For example, when a user pans or tilts the camera, since the vibration caused thereby is intentionally applied to the camera, the activation of image stabilization need be prevented.    Patent Document 1: JP2007-324929A